Unfortunately Boring Meetings
by Prime's Little One
Summary: An Unfortunately Boring Meeting leads to boredom, texting, and... Romance? A companion fic to 'Accidents in the Medbay'.


Unfortunately Boring Meetings  
>Genre: Romance<br>Warnings: MechxHuman; Holo!xHuman kissing; slight language  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: An Unfortunately Boring Meeting leads to boredom, texting, and… Romance? Companion fic to 'Accidents in the Medbay'.

(OxS)

Sam sat in the meeting room with Optimus, Ratchet, Will, Epps, and about twenty different government officials, bored out of his ever loving mind. He paid attention for the first five minutes, but even his eidetic mind- courtesy of the shard of the AllSpark he'd touched nearly a year ago- got bored and decided to wander. The next twenty minutes Sam spent memorizing vocal tones, speech patterns, and unconscious habits of all the government officials. He sighed about thirty minutes into the meeting and pulled out his phone, hiding it under the table that he was sitting at- which was, itself, sitting on an autobot sized table.

He played Angry Birds on his phone for a little while, before switching games. Ten minutes into a round of Tetris, Sam's phone vibrated silently with an incoming text. Closing the game and opening his messenger, Sam noticed the text came from an unknown number. He shrugged mentally and opened it, reading, 'Pay attention.' The nineteen year old boy blinked at the text before looking up and glancing around, trying to figure out who sent it. Will and Epps weren't looking in his direction, nor were Optimus, Ratchet, or the few officials Sam knew had his number.

Looking back down, Sam replied, 'Who is this?' Not a minute later his phone buzzed again. 'You don't recognize me, Sam? I'm hurt.' The new text read. He blinked again before replying. 'This # is new. IDK it, sry.' This time it took his phone two minutes to sound off. 'Then I think I'll let you figure it out.' It said. Sam frowned- he refused to believe it was a pout- and texted back. 'Y don't U just tell me?' Seconds later, a reply was received. 'Because this is more fun.'

Sam snorted, his lips twitching in amusement. He quickly glanced up and around to make sure no one heard him, or knew he wasn't paying attention. Getting the all clear, the teen's fingers flew over his phone's keypad. 'U do realize UR not paying attention either? Wen u just told me 2.' 'Actually, I am paying attention. I'm multi-tasking. You, however, are only paying attention to your phone.' He read. Sam inwardly snickered as he shot off a smart ass reply. He looked up as soon as he sent it, trying to see who glanced down at their laps. When his phone buzzed, and he hadn't seen anyone move their hands into their laps, Sam sighed. _So much for that._ He thought.

'You, Samuel Whitwickey, are a brat.' He read. Although most people couldn't be sure what tone a text was sent in, Sam had the feeling that it was meant as a joke. So he replied like it was. 'Damn straight! ;) Or not, take UR pick. XD' As soon as Sam sent it off, he bit his lip. Was that a bit too much? He didn't know the person on the other end of the text- at least, he didn't know who it was for sure-, and they might get offended at the somewhat iffy joke. His phone buzzed.

'Or not.' The brown eyed teen felt relieved and amused at the reply. Obviously he hadn't offended this person, whoever they were, so he shot back a quick reply. 'LOL! Srsly? Nice!' Sam felt eyes burning into his figure and looked up to find one of the officials watching him with a disapproving stare. He was tempted to stick his tongue out at the man, but decided not to. He didn't want to get in trouble, after all. Yeah… right.

Sam pretended to pay attention to whatever Secretary what's-his-name was saying, ignoring his phone when it buzzed with a reply. Ten minutes later, Sam felt it safe to check his phone. 'Yes, seriously. What about you?' Sam bit his lip as he pondered how to answer that. He finally decided to go with the truth. 'Either/or. Leaning more 2wards the 'or not' rite now, tho.' 'I see. Anyone in particular have your attention?'

The teen fought down a blush as he replied, 'Erm, kinda…' Five entire minutes passed without an answer, and Sam grew confused. The person on the other end usually replied within seconds, so why weren't they texting back? Were they being watched? Sam waited another ten minutes before sending a tentative text. 'U ok?' A minute later his phone buzzed, and Sam suppressed his sigh of relief. 'Sorry. Yes, I'm fine. Anyone I know?'

'Thts ok. I'm glad. Was worried the old guy w/the glare tht can melt canons saw u txting. ;)' 'No, he couldn't catch me.' There was a sense of smug amusement in that text. Sam bit his lip to suppress his snickers. 'Geez, confident, much? LOL!' 'Always.' Sam could just imagine the smirk on this person's face, not that he knew what they looked like. So he smirked for them.

'Good! World needs more confident men/women.' Sam looked up to watch official number nineteen make an ass out of himself. He looked down when he felt his phone vibrate on his lap, and nearly choked with laughter. 'Are you calling me a woman?' Sam didn't know how he should reply to that without possibly getting skinned alive, so he sent back, 'Only if u r 1.' 'I'm not.' Sam quickly replied back to the, now possibly irritated, male. 'Thn I didn't/aren't. ^^'

A few seconds later, he got a reply. 'Good. I am definitely NOT feminine. At ALL.' Sam grinned to himself and texted back, 'Me doth think you protest too much… XD' Sam looked up as several of the men and women shifted. Seeing that they were getting ready to leave, Sam left his phone on his lap and started gathering his things. As the government officials left the table, Sam stayed put and glanced at his phone.

'I am not a woman. And you're a bad influence.' He read, and grinned. 'Rlly? U sure? & how am I a bad influence? U txted ME, remember?' As Epps went down the staircase connecting the autobot table to the floor, Sam stood to leave, grabbing his things. "Bye, Optimus!" He called over his shoulder. As he got to the staircase, he felt his phone go off. "Goodbye, Samuel." Optimus said, walking out the door. Sam read the text he was sent and grinned. 'I am not. And you kept replying.' As he descended the staircase, Sam shot off a reply and shoved his phone in his pocket so he could more easily carry his things.

Halfway to the hangar doors, his phone vibrated again. He pulled it out and read the text, feeling torn between amusement and embarrassment. 'I'll prove it another time. And you never answered my question.' Sam shuffled his folders, notepad, and drink to text one handed. It took longer, but it worked well enough. 'Another time, thn. & wat question?' Sam hoped the other person would let it go as he walked out the door and down the hall to his room on Base.

No such luck. 'Is it anyone I know?' They repeated. Sam sighed and replied, 'Depends on who u kno.' Not even a minute later and his phone buzzed again. 'Major Lennox?' Sam would have laughed had he not been embarrassed. 'Nope!' He sent as he walked into his room. 'Sergeant Epps?' Sam placed his things on his desk and texted, 'Nope.'

'One of the men in their troop?' Sam rolled his eyes. 'No. Y so curious?' He asked. 'Because. Lieutenant Anderson?' He named one of the technicians Sam saw rather frequently on Base. 'No. Bcuz y?' The bruenette teen sent. This time, three minutes passed before Sam got a reply. 'I have an interest. Sergeant Yaxley?' Sam snorted in exasperated amusement and sat at his desk.

'Gods, no! & an interest n wat? My personal love life? Or doomed relationships in general?' 'Why would your relationship be doomed?' Sam groaned and smacked his head on his desk. _At least he didn't make a guess this time._ He thought wryly. 'Bcuz, he doesn't c me tht way.' His phone was gonna vibrate out if he kept texting like this. _That sounded wrong…_ He thought with a grin. 'How do you know?' 'Bcuz… He's the type to say it to some1's face if he liked them… & he's way older than me.' Sam replied.

He leaned his head on the edge of his desk as he waited for a reply, closing his eyes tiredly. 'Will you tell me who it is?' Sam blushed before frowning. 'No, sry.' 'Why not?' 'Bcuz. Y won't you leave it alone?' Sam groaned in irritation as he read the man's reply. 'Why won't you tell me?' "Because if who I like gets out, I'll be treated like a freak, duh. Or worse, he'll pity me." Sam muttered as he typed his reply.

'Bcuz it doesn't matter.' 'Then it doesn't matter if you tell me.' Sam slammed his head on his desk harshly, and growled lowly. 'Y do u want 2 kno so badly?' He texted angrily. 'Because I have an interest.' Rolling his eyes, Sam replied, 'In wat?' Seconds ticked by, slowly turning to minutes as Sam waited for a reply. When it came, he almost dropped his phone in shock. 'You.'

Sam was glad he was alone in his room; No one saw him blush lightly as he read the text. He didn't know how to respond to that little piece of information, so he just typed, 'Y?' Sam's entire face turned as red as a tomato when he got a response five minutes later. 'You're smart, courageous, beautiful, kind, funny, and loyal. What's not to like?' Sam bit his bottom lip as he felt his heart race. No one had ever spoken to-or texted- him like that before, and he was flattered and a little embarrassed.

'Um… Thx?' He sent, not quite sure how to respond. Almost immediately, he received a reply. 'You're quite welcome. Now, will you tell me who it is you like? So I'll know if I have a chance.' Sam groaned as he fell for the guilt trip this guy shamelessly laid. He typed his answer, but hesitated to hit send, afraid that this would get out and he'd be ridiculed, or worse, hated, by everyone on Base. Finally, Sam scraped up all the courage that had seen him through Mission City _and _Egypt, and hit send, hoping and praying that he wouldn't regret this.

Five minutes of no replies later, Sam cringed and cursed himself out, calling himself all forms of a fool. Sam sighed and pushed away from his desk, standing and walking to his bed. He left his phone on his desk as he flopped down onto his unmade bed. Five minutes later, Sam's door opened and Sam groaned. "Go away." He told whoever was at the door. Instead of leaving, however, the person moved closer. Sighing, Sam flipped onto his back to glare at the intruder.

However, Sam's glare faltered, and then turned into a wide-eyed stare as he took in the man standing at the side of his bed. Tall and muscular, with tan skin and shoulder length blue-black hair and amazingly blue eyes, the man was _handsome_. A black shirt that showed off the muscles underneath was under a blue denim jacket that had red flames on the sleeves coming from the wrists. The autobot symbol hung from a silver chain around the man's neck. Tight, faded blue jeans were tucked neatly into black combat boots, showing off slim hips and muscular thighs.

"O-Optimus?" Sam stuttered in shock. "What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Optimus had only used his holoform in Sam's presence twice before, and each time, someone Sam cared for had been hurt. Once, when his dad had been in a car accident- he was fine now, though-, and the other time had been when Bumblebee had been badly hurt while on patrol. Optimus shook his head silently, watching Sam with blazing blue eyes. Sam glanced into the corridor and saw Optimus' alt form, before looking back at his holoform. "Then why are you-!"

Optimus cut Sam off mid-sentence, leaning down and pressing his lips to the teen's. Brown eyes widened as he felt the warm, firm lips pressing insistently against his own. Sam thought he must have fallen asleep on his bed, especially when he felt something wet slide along his lower lip. When it happened again, and then a third time, Sam thought, _Oh, what the hell!_- and opened his mouth to allow Optimus entrance. Optimus wasted no time and swept his tongue inside Sam's mouth to explore. Sam's heart raced as he allowed Optimus full reign of his mouth, only kissing back when Optimus' tongue coaxed his own into play.

Sam felt the bed dip when Optimus placed his right knee on the bed, leaning over Sam and placing his weight on his left forearm that was placed right by Sam's head on the right side of his body. As Optimus pulled back slightly to let the teen breathe, Sam opened his eyes- when had he closed them?- and looked up at the autobot leader. Optimus leaned down to pepper kisses along Sam's jaw to his neck. Sam turned his head to the side, allowing Optimus a greater amount of skin to lavish attention on, and tried to catch his breath. He'd just about succeeded when Optimus turned Sam's head back towards him by placing his right hand on Sam's chin, and kissed him again.

As Optimus' tongue danced with his, Sam's hands finally rose up, one to clutch at Optimus' right shoulder, the other to grip the back of Optimus' neck, pulling the holoform even closer. When Sam's nails accidently scraped the back of Optimus' neck, the gentle autobot leader groaned softly and arched his back, still kissing Sam, to press the back of his neck against Sam's blunt nails again. Gathering that Optimus liked that, Sam gently ran his nails across the back of the holoform's neck again, and got nearly the same reaction. The only difference was that the groan turned into a moan, and was a little louder than it was just a few seconds ago.

Optimus broke the kiss and leaned down to rest his forehead on the bed, next to Sam's own head. As Sam scraped his nails across Optimus' neck again, Optimus shuddered. "Sam…" He panted right next to the teen's ear, eliciting a shiver of his own. "Sam, I-" He broke off in a moan as Sam did it again. Sam shuddered when he heard Optimus' deep voice moan in his ear, almost groaning himself before he stifled it. Optimus pulled away to look into Sam's chocolaty brown eyes.

"Sam," He panted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come in here and kiss you senseless." Sam's heart sank at Optimus' words, and he looked away. Optimus chuckled softly before continuing, "At least, not before I'd confessed." Sam's eyes snapped back to Optimus' blue ones, and he stared at the holoform in confusion. Optimus laughed gently again and explained, "Sam, I've been texting you for the last two hours."

Sam's eyes widened and he blushed as he remembered what he'd confessed not twenty minutes earlier. As Optimus chuckled and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'beautiful', Sam also remembered what he'd been texted, and the implications of the person on the other end of those texts being Optimus caused Sam's blush to intensify, spreading across his face and down his neck. Optimus chuckled and gently stroked Sam's cheek with his right hand.

"Why… why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked, a little put out. Optimus smiled gently and answered, "Because I was honestly having fun." Sam grinned, his embarrassment not forgotten, but pushed aside. "And why'd you keep pushing for an answer to who I liked?" He questioned. Optimus smirked softly, his blue eyes gazing gently at Sam. "I told you. I have an interest in you." At Sam's raised eyebrow, Optimus chuckled again and explained, "As in, I love you, Samuel Whitwickey." Sam's heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched as he gazed at Optimus' loving blue eyes.

"Optimus…" Sam whispered, eyes wide. Optimus shifted slightly, and actually looked a little nervous as he spoke. "I know you don't love me yet, but you did say you liked me, and like has a way of deepening into-!" Sam took a page out of Optimus' book, and cut off the noble Prime with a kiss. When Sam pulled back, Optimus eyed the teen but remained silent. "Optimus," Sam said firmly. The Prime looked at his boy curiously.

Seeing that he had the leader's full attention, Sam spoke again, still using that firm tone that brooked no argument- he'd learned it from his mom, embarrassingly enough. "I. Love. You." And he pulled Optimus down for another kiss, to which the autobot leader happily gave him. The two spent the next hour and a half talking things over- in between making out, that is.

When Sam told Optimus of Mikaela's crush on Ratchet, Optimus blinked before laughing gently. "What?" Sam asked curiously, lifting his head from its position of lying on Optimus' chest. Optimus grinned at Sam from his position of being a cuddling body pillow for the teen. "Ratchet is in love with Mikaela. And I believe he might do something to confess soon." He explained. The young man sat up quickly and looked at Optimus. "We have to go see 'Kaela." He said determinedly. Optimus sat up and blinked at his young love. "Why?" He asked curiously.

Sam huffed softly. "Because! I have to see if he's confessed yet!" He explained, getting out of bed. "And if he hasn't?" Optimus queried, standing up and walking with his Sam out the door and to the medbay. Sam grinned up at him. "I'll do it for him!" He said happily. Optimus laughed gently, placing a guiding and somewhat possessive hand on the small of Sam's back.

The two soon reached the medbay and stepped in, spotting Ratchet's form bent over Mikaela's work table. While that wasn't unusual in itself, what was unusual was seeing Ratchet's human holoform kissing Mikaela passionately. _Possessively._ Sam's mind pointed out gleefully. Optimus turned to Sam and gently guided him out of the medbay, saying, "There, Samuel. You don't have to worry. Everything worked out."

Sam grinned up at Optimus and said, "Yeah… I know, Optimus." As he snuggled into the holoform of his autobot boyfriend, Sam grinned. _Looks like we both got our crush's attention, 'Kaela!_ He thought happily.

(OxS)

A/N: Holy shit! I just stayed up all night writing this, _and_ three- count them, _three_- chapters of 'ANP'! My hand _hurts!_ Okay, now for some facts about this story.

Pure Italics _Like this_ are thoughts.

Italics in quotation marks are emphasized spoken words.

Words in a single quotation mark thingy 'like this' are texts.

Sam is considered practically an autobot by the autobots, so he's allowed into all the boring ass meetings and shit. Yay for him. *Sarcasm abounds*

The ending of this _purposely_ mirrors the ending of "Accidents in the Medbay". It is a companion fic.

I don't own Transformers. 'Nuff said. …Damn it.

I was/am exhausted when I wrote this, so if you spot any spelling/grammar/whatever mistakes, please tell me. I'd very much appreciate it.

I believe that Optimus is more than just the noble leader seen in the movies, and would have more aspects to his personality than they show in the movies. He might be ooc according to the movies, but I believe he'd be a fun loving bot, fully capable of pushing for an answer to a romantic question if he felt like it.

Sam's texts deliberately use 'txt speak' because he's a human teenager. Optimus doesn't because he's a super old robot with a super fast computer for a brain. He could type more words in a minute than Sam could in five. LOL!

These 'few facts' are more than a few.

My muses are begging for reviews to tell us how we did. Please and Thank you!

My hand is _killing me!_ LOL!


End file.
